1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a docking connector for interconnecting the data signals of a lap top computer to a desk top computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable or lap top computers have become quite popular in recent years, for travellers requiring access to a computer while out of the office. One of the disadvantages of the lap top computers is that, due to their compact nature, the computers cannot contain the electronics of a desk top computer, and therefore cannot perform the same capabilities as a desk top computer.
It is typical then that a user of a lap top computer, when returning to the office, downloads the data accumulated during a trip, from the lap top computer to his or her desk top computer. To this end, most lap top computers have several individual connectors, and the lap top computer is interconnected to the desk top computers via data cables between them. Once the data is downloaded into the desk top computer, the data can be stored within a data base, utilized within a network, for example, as electronic mail, or can be sent to peripheral equipment, such as to a printer.
Presently, due to the number of I/O connections, the interconnected pins number between 200-300, and several connectors are required, such as RS-232 and circular DIN type. While it is desirable to incorporate all connections into one integral multi-row connector, one of the drawbacks to this solution is the possible electrostatic charge which may be discharged by the user to the connector during connection and disconnection, thereby shorting out some or all of the contacts, which may damage circuitry within the lap top and/or the desk top computer.
An object of the invention then is to provide an electrical connector having plural rows of electrical connections, and where the electrical connector is protected from electrostatic discharge.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.